1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to LED lighting devices and more particularly to a multi-purpose rechargeable LED lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED (light-emitting diode) has been used as the light source for regular lighting purpose where LED luminaire is on when there is external power. When the external power is turned off, the LED luminaire is shut off.
LED luminaire has also been used as an emergency lighting device where the luminaire is off when there is external power source. When the external power source is turned off, the LED luminaire is turned on automatically and powered by the internal battery, thus providing illumination during emergency without external power.
LED luminaire has further been used as a flashlight where the battery provides the sole power source for the flashlight.
The present invention combines at least one LED lighting component, at least one rechargeable battery, and a control mechanism to create a rechargeable, multi-purpose LED luminaire that is applicable to all of the different intended uses.